8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Maxamillian Spencer Gardner
Personality & Traits General Overview Gardner grew up and spent the first half of his adult life aboard a civillian frieghter before enrolling in Starfleet where working as an engineer seemed a natural choice to him. He always wanted to join Starfleet where he could not only see the most advanced technology the Federation had to offer, but because he saw the men there as peacemakers who made the life he led possible. When his parents retired and settled down on Mars, giving the frieghter over to his uncle and enrolling in the academy felt right even at his age. He never dreamed he'd have his own command, and probably wouldn't have if a Borg attack on the'' Melborne'' hadn't left him the senior officer and forced him to take command and Starfleet's current state hadn't pressured them to let him keep her. He's committed to restoring the peace he knew in his younger years and has close ties to the diplomatic corps as a result. With this goals and service record Gardner finally found himself in command of the Fortunate Son which manages, as much as any Starfleet vessel can today, to focus on exploration and diplomacy. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Years of experience before Starfleet have made him a natural negotiator and improvisational engineer. Ties to the diplomatic corps. Weaknesses - Physical limitations of advancing age and being overweight. Limited combat expertise due to seeing violence as a last resort. Predisposition to show mercy. Ambitions Gardner grew up in the environment of peace and stability brought about by the good relations of the prodominant Alpha Quadrant powers following the Dominion War. He seeks a return to that peace and the use of technology to improve the standard of living of all sapient life in the galaxy. Though his comfort with shipboard life should make him stay in the job longer than most human captains, he's reached an age where he must consider that galavanting around the galaxy under orders is more suited to those younger than he is and hopes to someday find his way into more stable work as a diplomat or flag officer where he han concentrate on shaping his vision of peace on a broad spectrum rather then trying to make a small practical difference as the captain of one whip. Hobbies & Interests Gardner can often be seen tinkering with some old gadget or reading up on the latest research on new advanced shipboard equipment. For recreation he enjoys time on the holodeck solving mysteries or exploring science fiction both historical and contemporary. When something less strenuous is required he also enjoys a couch, the compositions of Bach, and a good book. Languages Federation Standard Klingon Vulcan Family Father: Regenald Gardner Mother: Catherine Gardner Brother(s): none Sister(s): none Spouse: none Biography Gardner enrolled in Starfleet after decades spent negotiating trade contracts for and servicing an independent freighter. It didn't have advanced pylon technology, forcing it to obey the ancient warp 5 speed limit, not that the old girl could do much better. Still, dispite his age he performed well in the academy and was an engineer aboard the Melborne in only a few years. When then Lieutenant Gardner took command of the Melborne he hoped she'd be a peacemaker. Seeing combat as an all-too-often required last resort, Gardner has taken every opportunity to assists the Federation Diplomatic Corps. He would much rather be coming up with new sheild configurations than frantically giving orders in combat, but his crew can depend on him if a firefight is unavoidable. His promotion to Lieutenant Commander has given him command of the Constable, a more capable vessel. The road to her command was paved with more fighting than he hoped, but these are the conditions that modern Starfleet officers must endure. On stardate 88931.47, Gardner took command of the Hood-C N.C.C. 92000-C. She's an older Excelsior class that's been refit and recomissioned under a new name; an assignment to aid missions in Romulan space. Section 39 and wetworks missions with orders to leave no witnesses have cause him to begin to question the organization he joined. Through those connections Gardner was reassigned to the U.S.S. Audacious, a newly constructed Galaxy class. Gardner and his crew settled into it nicely, and he was glad to still have Selvok as his first officer. Expecting a command of many years, he became quite attached to the'' Audacious'' and served a tour of duty with her attached to Deep Space 9. Sadly, the Audacious was badly damaged in a major battle with the Dominion. Subsequently Garder was assigned to Task Force Omega in Borg space where he too command of the Soveriegn class U.S.S. Bismark. Still Gardner took exploration missions in the B'Tran Cluster whenenever possible: not often enough. Garder continues his voyages in the Galaxy class U.S.S. Fortunate Son, his previous ship under a new command and still with Task Force Omega where its superior firepower is required. Service Record Category:Federation Characters